Lunar Eclipse
by Kathypoo Chan
Summary: Have you ever wonder how Luner Eclipses occur?  OneShot


N/A: This is a short story inspired by an Eclipse that ocurred yesterday, I hope you enjot it! ^^

Disclaimer: Bleach and it's characters are not mine.

Lunar Eclipse

Have you guys ever wondered how do lunar eclipses occur? Of course, everyone knows the scientific explanation of how it occurs: the Earth moves between the Sun and the Moon creating a reddish shadow on the Moon, but do you know what happens that night in the Skies? I shall tell you.

The starts would not dominate the Sky tonight; all of them were on the lookout for the event that was to occur that night. That night was special, unique, and magical. All of them wrapped in the arms of the clouds contemplated the road of lights they did for Her. Rukia, the Lady of the Night, or how the mortals called her, the Moon. She had been waiting for this night to come; she desired it with all her being, because it was tonight she was going to see the love of her life. God never expected that His heavenly bodies would fall in love, but He would never allow that their love would be impossible, so He created the eclipses so that His sons on Earth enjoyed seeing what is true love and for his heavenly bodies to see each other.

Rukia wore her best dress, pearly white, and the Night Tiara, the symbol that made her the Lady of the Night. She got out of her room y went down the stairs of the tower. When the starts saw them they were amazed, their Lady was beautiful, with all reason all man desired her, but her heart already had an owner. Rukia looked at her friends and the stars looking at each other began giggling, they knew what was going to happen.

"I don't know why you laugh, it's not the first time…", Rukia looked at them, but not with wrath, but with a face of happiness and a beautiful smile. The little stars kept giggling and help her cross the path of lights to her encounter.

There was Ichigo, dress in his best suit, and ready for his love. He had wanted to see and have her in his arms since some days ago. He missed her y he waited to see her there with him. And is that the King of the Heavens, the Sun, had one weakness and that was the Moon. They say that the first time he saw her he felt something inside that told him to talk to her; get close to her and soon he found out he had fallen in love. Ichigo always knew that he didn't want to be with no one else, just her.

"And it's getting late and the midget hasn't arrived…", and of course it was to expect that the Sun was punctual, imagine if he came every day late…

"Do not call me midget, you light bulb!", Ichigo turned around and there she was, Rukia. He looked at her completely and he could contain the smile when he saw her there, gorgeous as always. The stars simply smiled at him and left the alone.

"But you always come in late…", he said getting close to her with a cocky face, she simply walked up to him and answered.

"I don't arrive late, I just some and go as I please, Ichigo", he kissed her hand and as if magic was been used, music started to play and they began dancing. _The moon began to darken._ The two danced y looked at each other, words were not needed, and their eyes said it all. It was their secret way of talking and express their feelings. After dancing for a while, the wind ceased its tune and left, leaving the lovers alone. Ichigo took her to a room where he pealed the dress off of her body, _the Moon was even more dark,_ and she took off his own robes. He took her in his arms and sweetly left her in the bed of cloubs and cosmic powder. Once there he got on top of her and they consummated their love. _The Moon was completely dark._

After a while they were just caressing each other and just there, loving each second and wishing time would stop. Soon it was time for her to leave, dawn was near and he had the duty to illuminate the Earth. Rukia stood, got dressed and getting close to him, she kissed him.

"I love you…" she whispered in his ear. He hugged her and kissed her passionately.

"I love you more…" she smiled and slowly left. _The Moon began getting clearer._ Rukia came down from that palace and looked up, where he was watching her. She smiled again and continued her way through the path of stars to her home, not before feeling the warmth of her Sun that made her dress shine even more. _The Moon shines even brighter, brighter than before the Eclipse._ Rukia laughed and continued her way wishing to be with him soon.

Ichigo gave her all his light, so she could shine to all the spectators. And it was with his light that everyone could appreciate her beauty. He simply retired from his window, got dressed and came out the palace to begin a new day.

The End

N/A: I hope you enjoyed the short story! If you wish to leave a review I would appreciate it, I would love to read what you think of this short fic.

Kathypoo Chan :3


End file.
